wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Ex-Princess Greatness
Princess Greatness is a female NightWing and the only daughter of the former NightWing queen, Queen Battlewinner. She is currently the only NightWing princess and heir to the throne, as Greatness has no known siblings or aunts. Greatness would listen to what Battlewinner was saying through the screen and then tell it to everyone else. She was Battlewinner's voice. However, she has no interest in being queen, so after her mother died the NightWing throne went to Queen Glory instead. She is gracious to Glory for taking the throne instead of her, for she never wanted to be queen in the first place. However, she was always criticized by her mother for being "useless" and "weak". Being okay with bowing down to RainWings was just another one of those "weak" and "useless" moments in Queen Battlewinner's eyes, although she had precious few seconds to experience this before she froze to death. Biography ''The Dark Secret Greatness spoke for her mother, Queen Battlewinner, who was unable to leave her cauldron of lava due to having an internal freezing issue caused by an IceWing's frostbreath (which was not known by the Dragonets at the time). When the RainWings were attacking the NightWings, after Glory threatened her, Greatness showed them to her mother. When they told her their idea about making the NightWings subjects to Queen Glory she said that it sounded decent and didn't make an objection about wanting the throne for herself, much to a freezing Queen Battlewinner's chagrin. Starflight stated that Greatness didn't appear to be a very good queen, and hasn't yet acted regally or as a queen should, as shown when the volcano in the Night Kingdom erupted, Greatness was the second dragon to escape through the tunnel to the rainforest, not caring about her tribe. She said that she was glad she would never have to be queen, and is revealed to be very fond of Deathbringer, sparing his life even when his identity as a traitor was revealed. The Brightest Night Fierceteeth, Preyhunter, and Strongwings debated whether or not Greatness should have been the NightWing queen. They seemed to think of her as very selfish, saving her own scales rather than the Obsidian Mirror. She was only mentioned here, and makes no formal appearances. ''Assassin Greatness, Morrowseer, and Quickstrike are briefly shown having a discussion about Deathbringer and whether or not he should be permitted to leave the island to kill the SeaWing General, Commander Tempest. She did not have a say in this conversation; she was speaking for her mother. Personality Greatness, despite being a princess, does not want to become queen, and occasionally expresses it defiantly. She accepts who she is and puts her own needs before her tribe, like when she ran out of the NightWing tunnel to the Rainforest without checking to be sure her people were safe, which made Starflight certain she would not be a good or proper queen of the NightWings. However, she was able to admit that what her mother was doing was wrong. That could point to courage, even if it is not for the right thing. When Starflight first saw her he was certain she wasn't the queen, as he noticed that as she sat down her wings slumped in a tired manner, and she didn't emote a queenly aura. Appearance Presumably, Greatness shares the black scales and "starry wing" pattern featured in all NightWings. She also has a scar rippling down her chest and her wings droop in a strange way, as if they were weighed down by rocks.The Dark Secret, page 15 She wears a cluster of diamonds around her neck and chains of diamond teardrops around her horns.The Dark Secret, page 15 Her eye color is unknown, though likely one of the usual NightWing colors of blue, green, purple, or black. Family Tree Quotes "Actually, Mother, it sounds like a decent plan to me." "Being queen is awful." - to Queen Battlewinner after she states Greatness would be a horrible queen. "I need to speak to the queen first," - to Starflight and the others in the halls. "The dangerous one," - about Glory. "The queen has spoken. Vengeance, you endangered the whole tribe. You disobeyed orders. You brought a viper to us disguised as a simple garden snake." "Deathbringer... That kind of betrayal... The punishment is death." - To Deathbringer about being a traitor. Trivia * It is stated in The Brightest Night by Preyhunter, Fierceteeth, and Strongwings that Greatness doesn't trust animus enchanted objects. * Starflight said that Princess Greatness lacked the power and authority of a queen. Her mother, Queen Battlewinner, also mentioned her being a weak and unambitious queen. * Greatness is one of the twelve known NightWings having one-word names, the others being Fearless, Obsidian, Slaughter, Vengeance, Wisdom, Eclipse, Listener, Thoughtful, Prudence, Discretion, Vision, and Queen Vigilance. * Greatness could be one of the 5 real NightWings that were brought to the desert with Burn, Blister, and Blaze and the rest of the tribes, showing she was alright with Glory as being queen. * Though Queen Battlewinner says that Greatness is weak, she seems to trust her enough with most decisions, as she is one of the only dragons who knows her secret. * Her name is kind of ironic, considering she would have been a terrible queen, and is a "great" disappointment to her mother. * It is unknown whether or not she is one of the NightWings who went along with King Darkstalker to the old NightWing Kingdom in Talons of Power. Gallery Typical NightWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical NightWing (colored), by Joy Ang NightTransparent.png|A typical NightWing (lineart), by Joy Ang German nightwing.jpg|A typical NightWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold ColoredNightWing6.png|By Heron GreatnessTDS001 copy.png|by Hawky NightWingsDump copy.png|by Hawky Nightwing....jpg|Greatness, art by Hrrdragons99 Greatness drawn myself.PNG|by GreatnessTheNightWing The Nightwings are Coming.jpg NightWings.png NightWing Sigil.png|NightWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:DS Characters Category:Assassin Characters Category:Mentioned in BN Category:Minor Characters Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Princesses